The invention relates to a trench wall cutter with at least two oppositely rotating cutting wheels mounted on a cutting frame and circumferentially provided with soil-breaking tools.
Such cutters are used for making trench walls in the case of foundation trenches, dikes and foundations. In the known trench wall cutters, the cutting wheels are equipped with tearing teeth, which cut or break the ground and transport inwards crushed soil fragments where they are sucked away with a supporting liquid. The cutter is lowered vertically under continuous rotation of the cutting wheels and depths of 100 m and more can be reached. The advance is brought about by the weight of the cutting wheels and the cutting frame, which is hung by means of a cable line to a crawler crane.
Although the presently used trench wall cutters, in which the soil or ground is cut with tearing teeth, can be used in the case of almost all soil types in such a way as to achieve good boring or drilling results, it has been found that considerable wear to the tearing teeth is unavoidable in the case of very hard rocks.